Eye of the Beholder
by NightOwl360
Summary: Things begin to come full circle for Vincent and Catherine when the tunnel children hold a Halloween party that accidentally sets off a chain of events that will reshape the lives of Vincent, Catherine, and everyone around them. 30 Kisses Inspired


** Disclaimer:** pulls out reading glasses and official-looking document Ahem! I do not own Beauty and the Beast, so there, nyah.

**Author's note, please read**: This story is largely inspired by the 30kisses livejournal challenge. It takes place after the events in 'the hollow men' but breaks from the events of the series thereafter: an alternate version of events, as so many authors do.

Updates on this story will, in all likelihood, be somewhat infrequent as I am picky and tend to bush, and re-brush my stories before I post them, as well as this being a side project I work on when my main set of stories are giving me trouble.

Please review and let me know what you think so far.

* * *

#8: Our Own World

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and shining brightly amid a spattering of silver toned clouds. Catherine took a deep breath of the cool breeze that brushed her face. Today had been good. Their most recent case had ended well, and a very bad man was going to be locked up for a very long time. 

After a celebratory dinner with Joe, she had returned to her apartment and long, well deserved soak in a bubble filled tub. Tomorrow, Catherine knew, the whole cycle would begin again. She didn't mind, though. Despite it all, she was happy with what she did. She helped people, she made a difference, and even if it was only in a small way it was something.

The cool air was refreshing against her bath-warmed skin, and lazily she stretched her arms above her head. Come Wednesday she'd have to pay a visit to Isaac Stubs. Still a good friend, she and Isaac tried to get together every couple of weeks to work out, or just have lunch. True to his word, he'd never asked about Vincent. Though she could sometimes see questions in his eyes, he never pursued them.

Taking another deep breath of the night air she let her arms return to her sides, and then rest on the edge of the balcony. Joe knew there was someone, too. He didn't understand why this person had never come to see her at the office, why there were never roses or calls. She wished that Vincent and Joe could meet. She knew they'd get along well.

"Today went well?" Asked a voice from the shadows, a small thrill went up her spine and a smile instantly tugged at her mouth. Turning she beheld a tall, broad man in dark clothing with a hood drawn up to shadow his face.

"Vincent!" She smiled, moving instantly into his open arms. He smelled of earth and candle smoke, and she felt herself relaxing instantly. "Today went well." She confirmed with a bright smile, "We won the case; he won't get out for a long time."

"That is wonderful." Vincent rumbled, squeezing her gently. "I felt your relief, and your joy."

"For a moment there I thought we might lose." She chuckled, "But Joe's witness came though."

She stepped away from him, raising her hands and carefully pushed the hood away from his face until it dropped onto his back. She smiled and stroked his hair as a sudden contentment filled her.

"I'm glad you came tonight." She murmured, "I missed you."

"And I you." He replied, bending to kiss her forehead, he took her hands and gave her an apologetic look, humor glimmering in his eyes, "But I am ashamed to admit that this visit bears a double motive." Catherine couldn't help but grin. She loved this side of Vincent.

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Well, you see, the children have decided that they wish to have a Halloween party, a costume affair, with games."

"That sounds wonderful!" Catherine laughed; she could remember some of the Halloween parties she had attended as a child.

"The children have also decreed that the party will be 'no fun' if you are not in attendance."

Catherine laughed and clapped her hands, "Of course I'll come!"

"Mary was wondering, also, if you would like to help organize the party. She thought, perhaps, that you might have some suggestions for games and activities that the children would enjoy."

"Oh!" Catherine cried, delight filling her soft features, "I'd love to help, when does Mary need me?"

"At the earliest opportunity, Halloween is only a few weeks away and Mary would like to have everything prepared before then."

"Hmmm, my next day off is Saturday."

Vincent considered; head tilted to the side, "If you like, you could come down Friday evening. The children love it when you stay the night, and we could spend much of Saturday together, if I manage to steal you away from Mary."

He walked with her to the balcony's edge, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist, the other braced against the unyielding concrete. He always hesitated when he asked her to stay in the tunnels.

"I like that idea, I miss the kids." And she did. The tunnel children each hailed her by name, and rushed up to her with hugs or things they'd made. They reminded her of what it was like to be a child, and that was a feeling she treasured.

Vincent breathed a deep sigh beside her and she looked up at him, "A lot has happened this year." He murmured.

"Yes." She wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes. It hadn't been so long ago that this, their sanctuary, had been threatened. For so long this balcony had connected them together, their own little world where nothing else could touch them. It had never occurred to her that someone might be watching.

But that was in the past. This place was safe, for the moment at least. They were together, they were alive, and that was something to be cherished.


End file.
